The Last Children Of Gaea
by sapphiclexarke
Summary: Collab with @BernzDemigodOfAthena Give them a follow. The famous seven Demigods, from the Prophecy of the seven, have birthed a new generation of heroes. These heros are on their way to the esteemed Camp Olympus: where Greek and Roman Half Bloods can train in harmony. But on their way there they encounter a new breed of monsters unlike any they'd ever heard of, they warned the you


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson Rick Riordan does.

 **This story is written by me and BernzDemigodOfAthena on Wattpad.**

 _Piper and JasonW_  
 _Alli (15, Camp Jupiter)_

 _Clarisse and Chris_  
 _Cedric (20, ex Camp Half Blood currently at Camp Olympus)_

 _Leo and Calypso_  
 _Caleo (6, too young to train, aka little McShizzle)_

 _Frank and Hazel_  
 _Sammy (15, Camp Jupiter)_  
 _Jewels (14, Camp Jupiter)_

 _Percy and Annabeth_  
 _Perseus Charles (17, Camp Half Blood)_  
 _Luke AJ (15, Camp Half Blood)_  
 _Josephine Silena (13, Camp Half Blood)_  
 _Bianca Isabelle (7, too young to train)_

 _"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

It was a normal day for the seven and their families. Well, as normal as you can get with being demigods.

Luke Jackson-son of Percy and Annabeth Jackson-sat in a comfy chair that his 'Uncle' Leo made, waiting for his friends and parents to meet him in the dim-lit diner, while his annoying older brother Perseus sat beside him stuffing his face with blue cookies and his younger sister Josephine was sketching designs in a notebook. Luke, Perseus, and Josephine were at Camp Half Blood when 'Uncle' Nico came and said that a family gathering was being called and he was stuck with the job of picking all the kids up.

Nico practically threw them through the door before disappearing to go pick up Sammy, Alli, and Jewels at Camp Jupiter. The first to walk in the door was his sarcastic and ridiculous friend, Sammy Zhang, who loved to shadow travel everywhere and scare people. He plopped down in the booth next to him, frowning as he glanced at Perseus, his cheeks still flushed from the cold wind outside as he stared longingly at the stack of blue cookies. Luke rolled his eyes at his brother's horrible manners, his attention turning back towards the door as it swung open. There stood his closest friend Alli Grace walking along with Jewels and laughing at something she said.

"Hey!" Luke said getting up to go give her a hug, trying not to act too awkward about it.

"Thank goodness you're here. This whole time Perseus and Josephine have been off in their own little worlds completely ignoring me." Luke continued, trying not to think too much about the hug.

"Sounds like them." Alli laughed. Luke swore she was blushing. She looked kind of cute when she blushed.

"Ahem," coughed Sammy. "I'm still here you know. It's not like I'm a ghost or anything."

"Hey Sam." Luke laughed nervously, giving him a quick fist-bump.

"When are the rest of the adults coming?" Luke asked as each of them took a seat.

"They're coming soon. They just need to finish their classes for the day. Caleo,Bianca, and Cedric are with them" Nico said walking into the room and reaching for a cookie, only for it to be smacked away by an irritated Perseus.

Luke's parents, the rest of the seven, and Calypso ran a camp called Camp Olympus. There, you were taught both the Greek and Roman ways. After you masterd both ways you could stay or go back to CHB or CJ. But first, you had to go to Camp Half Blood or Camp Jupiter for a few years. It all depended on which traits you had-either more dedicated and actually kind of goofy, or tough and focused. Cedric was already learning there and Bianca and Caelo were too young to go to camp.

Luke heaved a sigh. "They'd better hurry. I'm starving." He looked pointedly at Perseus. "And unlike some people, I'd like to save room for dessert."

"It's not my fault my stomachs like a bottomless pit!" Cried Perseus.

"Just like your dad. Has an appetite like a Satyr." Annabeth smiled, walking through the door hand in hand with Percy, with little Bianca squealing with delight as she rode on Cedric's shoulders as he bounced around behind them.

"CED! CAREFUL!" Clarisse yelled.

"I am mom calm down!" Cedric called back rolling his eyes at him mom's paranoia.

Clarisse sighed and turned around to talk to Chris, leaving Cedric and Bianca to play.

"I'm glad Nico brought the kids here safely. It's handy having that shadow-travel ability of his." Said Piper giving Alli a one armed hug.

"What's this about!? Why did you bring us here, I had the whole day planned out" Luke demanded trying to escape his mother's clutches as she pulled his into a tight hug.

"You all better sit down." Annabeth said warily shooting Piper a look out of the corner of her eye.

The kids all sat down simultaneously, nudging one another and whispering in each other's ears.

"Your scent is getting stronger, so that means that more monsters will be hunting you down to kill you." started Jason.

Jewels sniffed herself, "I don't smell that bad, do I?"

Everyone started smelling one another before Clarisse stood up and banged her fist on the table while yelling: "ENOUGH!"

The kids went silent and returned to their seats murmuring under their breath about how loud she was.

"This is serious, guys. Monsters are real, as you already know, and with so many  
Demigods in one room, we probably appeared on any monster's radar within 5 miles. So listen closely. We want to get out of here as fast as possible" said Hazel from her seat next to Frank, who looked stern and unlike the cuddly, sweet Frank they knew.

"After some careful thought, we've decided that we need to send you to Camp Olympus early to learn the both the Greek and the Roman ways." Said Annabeth. "And you'll need to go without us."

"Why can't you guys just bring us?" Asked Josephine. "It would make much more sense."

"Because, the more of us there are, the bigger the chance we'll be ambushed by monsters of all kinds. Cyclops, Laestrygonians, Dracaena, Hellhounds, Earthborn, Storm Spirits, and who knows what else." Frank said, each word he said sounding more panicked than the last.

"Anyways," Started Hazel, putting her hand on Frank's arm to stop his panicked ranting, "You will be flying on Air Olympus, the new airline we talked about. It's safe, and no mortals are enrolled in it, so you'll only be with half-bloods."

"Your flight leaves at 6 A.M. tomorrow morning." Said Piper as all the kids groaned. "Argus will drive you to the airport."

"What did you do? Pack your whole bedroom in here?" Asked Sammy sarcastically, carrying his sister, Jewel's, suitcase for her through the sparsely crowded airport.

She punched him in the arm and scowled, "No! I'm not an Aphrodite girl, you know. No offense by the way." She looked at Alli. "I just didn't wanna carry it." And when you have a wonderful brother like you at call it gets even better!"

"Seriously guys, hurry up or we're going to be late." Said Alli shoving them forward, trying to make them go faster.

"Jeez, Al! We're going as fast as we can!" Perseus said, walking extra slow.

This bickering continued even as they passed through security and entered the tunnel leading onto the plane.

When plane took off they finally shut up and settled in much to the relief of the other passengers.

There was a small amount of talking, and a whole lot of sleeping. Greek and Roman Demigods alike were on board the aircraft, and there was no problems. Except for a little argument between a son of Ares and a daughter of Mars about who had the better weapons. But that was settled quickly. When the Romans and Greeks saw them they started talking in awe about sharing a plane with children of the seven.

The 3 out of 4 children of Percy and Annabeth (as Bianca wasn't there) smiled charmingly at the people, the child of Jason and Piper blushed a little at all the attention and the children of Frank and Hazel cracked a few jokes to entertain the Demigods and the child of Clarisse and Chris was glaring at them all.

The rest of the ride was quite uneventful, nothing much happened. But it was  
after they got off the plane, when all of Hades broke loose.


End file.
